In The Summertime
by paupaupi
Summary: Au One Shot. Este Fic Participa en el Reto "Vacaciones Perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time


Las vacaciones de verano siempre significaban tristeza para Emma. Las vacaciones eran un recordatorio de que había sido abandonada y no tenía familia. Las vacaciones significaban estar encerrada en la casa donde sea que estuviera viviendo, rodeada de personas que la maltrataban o la consideraban poco importante. Por eso siempre había preferido la época de clases, porque era mejor estar en el colegio antes que estar en una casa con una extraña familia a la que no pertenecía.

Sin embargo, cuando tenía dieciséis años tuvo la esperanza de que esas vacaciones iban a ser distintas. Ingrid, la mujer que había elegido esa vez hacerse cargo de ella, vivía en un pueblo en las afueras de California. Ingrid vivía en una casa a dos cuadras de la playa, lo cual significaba que su tiempo libre iba a poder pasarlo allí. Ingrid la hizo sentir bienvenida desde un principio, le dio una habitación propia y siempre le traía helado de su trabajo.

Después de a penas una semana de vivir con Ingrid comenzó a sentirse cómoda, lo cual era extraño porque a ella le solía llevar mucho tiempo sentirse a gusto en un lugar con una nueva familia; es más, a veces ni siquiera lo lograba sin importar el largo tiempo que se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

Emma se sentó en la arena y se puso a observar el mar. Siempre había querido aprender a surfear, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de aprender o que alguien le enseñe. Pero ahora podía aprender ya que había conseguido una vieja tabla en lo de Ingrid, solo tenía que animarse a intentarlo hasta lograrlo. Miró las olas romper una y otra vez en la orilla, mientras trataba de tomar coraje.

\- ¿Planeas atrapar alguna ola? – Preguntó un chico morocho de ojos tan azules como el mar, sentándose a su lado con su tabla.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió ella con sinceridad.

\- Deberías hacerlo, el día está perfecto para ello. – Aconsejó él. - ¿Eres nueva o eres turista? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

\- Nueva, aunque no sé si voy a quedarme mucho. – Dijo ella con sinceridad. – Tú eres turista, ¿Cierto? – Acotó dando cuenta de su acento.

\- Si, soy de Irlanda, pero siempre vengo a pasar las vacaciones aquí. – Explicó él. – Entonces, ¿Venís al mar conmigo? – Propuso después de un rato de silencio, donde solo se dedicaron a observar el mar.

\- Yo no sé surfear, nunca lo he hecho. – Admitió ella siguiéndolo algo insegura.

\- No te preocupes, es más fácil que andar en bicicleta, aparte yo te enseñaré. – Aseguró él.

Así es como conoció a Killian Jones. Todas las mañanas se encontraban en la playa, y él le daba lecciones sobre surf. Al poco tiempo ella ya podía surfear tan bien como él, y el surf se convirtió en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Había algo realmente relajante y descargante en poder surfear una ola sin caerse. El mar siempre le daba calma y lograba hacer que sus emociones queden liberadas.

Emma nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, pero con Killian resultó sencillo y natural. Había cierto entendimiento entre ellos, era como si se conocieran de todas sus vidas. Por eso a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos empezó a aceptar a hacer más cosas con él que simplemente surfear. Dejó que la lleve a almorzar más de un día. Dejó que la lleve a visitar el acuario, que la lleve al cine a ver Star Wars, y hasta incluso permitió que la lleve a una fiesta en la playa. En esa fiesta conoció a su grupo de amigos: August David, Graham, Jefferson, Mary Margaret, Regina, Ruby y Robin.

Pero en esa fiesta también conoció a Milah, quien le advirtió que Killian hacía lo mismo que había estado haciendo con ella con todas las chicas que conocía. Emma se fue de la fiesta maldiciéndose a si misma por haber sido tan ingenua al confiar en Killian, y recordándose a si misma que era mejor estar sola para que nadie pueda lastimarla. Emma evitó a Killian los días siguientes, hasta que finalmente se encontraron de casualidad en la playa. Había sido tonta en ir a la playa cuando lo que quería era evitarlo, y él era el típico chico que se pasaba todo el día en la playa.

\- ¿Por qué me haz estado evitando? – Preguntó él.

\- Porque no quiero nada contigo, lo mejor es que me dejes sola. – Respondió ella de manera fría.

\- ¿Qué pasó para que cambiarás de idea? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Milah? – Cuestionó él siguiéndola para que no pueda escaparse.

\- Que lo que haces conmigo es lo mismo que haces con cada chica que conoces. – Contestó ella evitando mirarlo.

\- ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Killian, cuando el verano termine volverás a Irlanda y te olvidarás de mí. Y yo no quiero ser solamente una chica más de tu lista de amores de verano, no quiero sufrir. – Dijo ella, con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

\- Emma tú no eres como las demás chicas, tú no eres una más de la lista, tú eres la primera chica de la que me enamoré. – Dijo él mirándola a los ojos intensamente y acariciando sus mejillas.

Ante las palabras de Killian no pudo evitar sonreír, él estaba enamorado de ella al igual que ella de él. Esa era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba tan bellas palabras llenas de amor y eso la hizo sonrojar. Killian se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un dulce beso, el cual ella correspondió con gran intensidad.

A partir de esa tarde se volvieron inseparables, se volvieron novios. Pasaban todos los días juntos intentando aprovechar el tiempo que quedaba del verano. Vivían el presente profundamente, ya que no querían separarse y querían conocer todo del otro antes de que inevitablemente eso suceda.

\- Tu casa es hermosa. – Comentó ella cuando conoció la casa de verano de la familia Jones.

\- No es mi casa. – Negó él.

\- Claro que si, es de tu familia. – Discutió ella.

\- Mis padres no son mis padres, al menos no desde que mi hermano murió. – Dijo él y se dejo caer en el banco que tenían en el jardín.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó ella acomodándose a su lado y tomándolo de la mano para contenerlo.

\- Fue mi culpa. – Confesó él tristemente. – Estábamos navegando y nos agarró una tormenta, yo caí al agua y Liam saltó a salvarme. Él se ahogó intentando salvarme. – Explicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No es tu culpa, fue un accidente. – Expresó ella lo que pensaba de todo eso.

Y así continuaron los días, compartiendo sus experiencias y sus historias. Emma le contó sobre las distintas familias adoptivas en las que había estado, y él le contó historias sobre su hermano y sobre su familia cuando eran una familia. Pasaron tiempo con sus amigos y pasaron tiempo solos. Su rutina variaba entre surfear, ir a la heladería de Ingrid, ir a almorzar o cenar a Granny's. e ir a dar caminatas nocturnas para poder ver las estrellas.

Cuando les quedaba una semana de tiempo para estar juntos, hicieron el amor por primera vez ya que ambos querían ser la primera persona del otro. Emma nunca se sintió tan amada como esa noche que compartieron juntos. Después de la pasional sesión, fueron a caminar a la playa y se sentaron a observar el mar y las estrellas.

\- No quiero que te vayas. – Confesó ella disfrutando de estar refugiada en los brazos de él.

\- Yo tampoco quiero irme. – Coincidió él aferrándose a ella con más fuerzas. – Pero volveré el próximo verano. – Dijo intentando animarse y animarla.

\- Un año es mucho tiempo. – Dijo ella tristemente. - ¿Qué pasa si Ingrid me devuelve al sistema y debo ir a vivir a otra parte? ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de otra persona que pueda estar con vos todos los días? – Cuestionó ella, dejando salir afuera sus miedos.

\- Emma yo te amo, y estoy absolutamente seguro que nunca voy a poder a amar a nadie de la manera en que te amo a vos. – Dijo él, girando el cuerpo de ella para que puedan verse a la cara en vez de ver el mar.

\- Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

\- Hagamos un trato. – Propuso él.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Ninguno sabe que va a pasar con nuestras vidas, pero ambos sabemos que vamos a ser libres e independientes cuando tengamos veintiún años, yo de mis padres y tú del sistema de adopciones. Así que cuando eso suceda, si seguimos sintiéndonos así volvamos a encontrarnos aquí. – Explicó él lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a esperar tanto tiempo para que podamos estar juntos? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Por ti estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. – Respondió él con sinceridad y confianza.

Sellaron la promesa con un beso de amor. Eran jóvenes y tenía todas sus vidas por delante, y si para poder estar juntos deberían esperar un tiempo iban a ser capaces de hacerlo.

Las primeras semanas sin Killian fueron terribles. Emma se sentía triste y vacía. Killian había sido la primera persona con la que había podido hablar de todo lo que le sucedía, y encima había sentido que la comprendía. Estar sin Killian era una tortura, y no tenía idea de cómo iba sobrevivir hasta el siguiente verano, ni como iba a poder aguantar las próximas separaciones hasta que finalmente tengan veintiún años.

A los tres meses que Killian se había ido Ingrid se volvió loca, e intentó matarse y matarla cuando la hizo parar en medio de la ruta y le pidió que detenga los autos con su magia. Ingrid había sido la primera persona en quedarse con ella tanto tiempo, e incluso había sido la primera en hablarle sobre una adopción definitiva. Pero por supuesto todo se derrumbó, como cada cosa lo hacía en su vida. Ingrid estaba loca, y eso probablemente significaba que también había estado loca como para haberla querido.

Emma fue a vivir a Bostón después del accidente con Ingrid. Al dolor de todo lo de Ingrid, se le sumaba saber que no iba a poder reencontrarse con Killian para las siguientes vacaciones. Bostón y California eran ciudades demasiado lejanas. Las vacaciones de verano se convirtieron en el hecho que Emma más odiaba del año.

Después de estar un año en un hogar de niños huérfanos de Bostón, Emma fue a vivir a lo de los Pan, pero allí tampoco duró mucho tiempo. La familia la maltrataba tanto, que Emma finalmente decidió escaparse de la casa de los Pan y del sistema de adopciones.

El hecho de vivir en la calle y robar para sobrevivir, hizo que conociera a Neal. Él era otro pequeño ladrón como ella y otro sobreviviente del sistema de adopciones. Emma intentó enamorarse de él. Emma quería olvidarse de Killian y del dolor que ese amor fugaz de verano había dejado en ella, así que Neal fue una buena opción para hacerlo. Por lo menos lo fue por un tiempo, hasta que la engañó y le tendió una trampa, haciendo que ella quede presa por un crimen que él había cometido.

Cuando Emma cumplió veintiún años no sabía si era buena idea regresar a California. Emma no sabía si Killian iba a regresar para el reencuentro, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de amarla cuando compruebe la persona distinta en la que se había convertido. Emma adulta era una versión más rota y dura que la Emma joven. No estaba segura de si regresar a California era buena idea, porque lo más probable era que significará sufrimiento. Sufrimiento si él no regresaba y le daba a entender que ya no la amaba y había podido continuar con su vida, y sufrimiento si él volvía y no la quería al ver su nueva versión. Después de varios meses de pensarlo y pensarlo, finalmente decidió regresar a California.

California era un gran Estado y Emma era una agente de fianzas, por lo cual le permitió tener muchas posibilidades de trabajo. Con sus ingresos alquiló un pequeño condominio frente a la playa que ella y Killian solían ir. En el pueblo se reencontró con los viejos amigos de Killian, y eso de alguna manera la hizo sentir en paz y bienvenida. A pesar de que seguía siendo una persona solitaria, tener personas que siempre estaban dispuestas a pasar un buen rato con ella o ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba se sentía extrañamente bien.

Cuando llegó el verano Emma fue todos los días a la playa esperando reencontrarse con Killian. En verdad había tenido la esperanza de que él iba a regresar, pero lamentablemente eso no sucedió, y ella debía continuar con su vida sin importar lo mucho que le dolía hacerlo. Sintió como su corazón se partía nuevamente en mil pedazos, aunque no estaba segura de como un corazón roto podía seguir rompiéndose una y otra ve. Pensó la posibilidad de irse de California, pero la abandonó rápidamente. Ese pueblo se había transformado en su hogar, y las personas que vivían allí en su familia.

Emma salió del mar sintiendo finalmente como el frío la invadía. Era un día de otoño, y ella había querido aprovechar las olas, ya que una vez que empezara el invierno iba a ser casi imposible que le den ganas de meterse en el mar. Dejó su tabla en la arena y se sacó el traje de surf, quedando solo en bikini. Se sentó al sol buscando que los rayos puedan proveerle algo de calor a pesar del fuerte viento, cuando sintió que un toallón caía sobre sus hombros.

\- Killian. – Dijo ella cuando se dio vuelta y comprobó a quien pertenecía aquel toallón.

\- Hola Emma. – Saludó el tímidamente.

\- Estás acá. – Comentó ella sin poder creerlo, mirándolo como si le costará aceptar que eso fuera real.

\- Lamento llegar tarde, tuve un par de inconvenientes y me costó juntar el dinero para el pasaje. – Se disculpó él.

\- ¿Por qué estás acá? – Preguntó ella

\- ¿No es obvio? – Retrucó él. – Tú eres mi final feliz, lo supe desde el primer día que nos conocimos. – Dijo él con confianza.

\- Las cosas cambiaron, yo cambié mucho. – Dijo ella sintiendo algo de pánico con la situación.

\- Y yo también cambié, pero eso no importa. – Aseguró él. – Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, como el amor que te tengo. – Dijo invadiendo el espacio personal de ella. - ¿Tú me sigues amando? – Preguntó.

\- Si, te amo, sino no habría regresado. – Respondió ella honestamente.

Antes de que puedan intercambiar más palabras, los labios de él estuvieron sobre los de ella sin dudarlo siquiera un instante. Se besaron lenta y pasionalmente, buscando redescubrirse, buscando sentirse y saborearse nuevamente. Con el sol del atardecer como único testigo, cumplieron la promesa que habían hecho tiempo atrás y volvieron a intercambiar confesiones de amor.

Años más tarde Emma ya no odiaba las vacaciones de verano, de hecho eran su momento favorito del año ya que las pasaba surfeando junto con su esposo Killian. Y cuando alguien les preguntaba como se habían conocido, ella sonreía y respondía: en unas vacaciones de verano.


End file.
